


roommate moments

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: 30 x 31 Writing Challenge, Gen, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: or,the time Charley calls for Micah and only wants outfit advice./prompt:roommates





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for day seven of 30 x 31 writing challenge, takes place post-s1

.

.

The only bad thing about living at Aunt Vi’s is sharing a room with his mom. Don’t get him wrong; Micah loves his mom, and he loves the fact that she doesn’t get on him about making the bed anymore. She doesn’t try folding his clothes, or go through his stuff, or anything. But she also has a bad habit of spraying perfume with the door closed so he basically chokes awake every morning. Oh, and the screaming.

“Micah!” Back in LA, she used to text him if she needed him. Then she’d call out after. Now, at Vi’s, Charley screams every time she needs him because apparently that’s how parents act in the south. “Micah!”

“I’m coming!” He pushes off the couch with his phone in his hand. See, that’s why the texting thing would’ve been nice. But it’s fine. He can handle the noise. It’d just be nice to not have to fucking jump every time she needs him. He could take his time if he’d gotten a text, or answer whatever question she has from the comfort of his favorite couch cushion. But it’s fine. He loves her. She brought him into this world. It’s fine.

He takes the stairs two at a time and slides part of the way to their guest room. The door’s open, and she stands there with a dress in each hand. If he knew he’d get away with it, he’d groan right now. This is opportune teen angst kind of moment.

“Please tell me you didn’t call me up here for fashion advice,” he says.

“I didn’t.” Her intense finger point tells him otherwise. “But since you’re here, which one of these says, ‘I’m sorry, I should’ve listened to you?’”

Well, one’s all black and clingy looking, so that’s definitely not something to wear to apologize. The other one’s kind of flowy, kind of bright, so he points to the one in her left hand. She turns to put the one in her right down, and he leans in the door frame.

“But you’re gonna look like you’re trying too hard either way. Just be yourself.”

“That’s sweet, baby, but just being myself won’t be enough for this one.” She heads for the closet but doesn’t close the door once she steps in. He turns his body a bit more so he can’t see in. “I need to talk to Ralph Angel. He keeps avoiding me.”

Well she did avoid him first. “He’s probably just busy, Mom.”

She snorts. God, she can’t help judging people, can she? No judgment on his part, since he got it from her, but it’s not like she’s in a place to look down on Ralph Angel. She totally blindsided him with the mill, and Micah saw first hand how much Ralph Angel put in to figuring out his plan. He’d been so excited about it. And now she’s excited about the mill. It’s a mess.

“He just wants to be right,” Charley says. “And I want to make it right. If he’ll let me.” She unzips something. Probably her jeans. Micah swipes his phone unlocked and clicks into his inbox.

He scrolls down for Ralph Angel’s name. “How can you fix it?”

“No idea.” She steps back out of the closet withe flowy dress on. “But if I beg enough, I’m sure he’ll tell me. Okay. How do I look?” She holds her hands out.

He ticks his head to the side. “Thought you said you didn’t call me up here for this.”

“I lied.”

Of course she did. “You could’ve just snapped me you know. But you look good. Ready to beg.”

“Thank you.” She snatches up her bag from the bed and heads his way. Pecks him on the cheek as he leans his phone against his chest. “Okay, I’m going to see him, then I’m meeting up with Remy. I will be back late. Don’t wait up.”

He winces. Honestly and truly. “You see that’s not a phrase I want to hear from you. 'Don’t wait up.’ Like, you’re old. Go to sleep.”

She swats at him. “I’m gonna say the same thing to you when you try pulling that stuff. 'Don’t wait up. You’re young. Go to sleep.’”

“It doesn’t work that way.” Not well at least. But they walk back downstairs together. He stays a bit behind so he can get back to that message.

 

 

> _To Ralph Angel (Uncle Rah) // June 16, 2017 (6:47 pm)  
>  _**Micah:**  Incoming ~ Mom’s headed your way

 

His mom turns at the base of the stairs. “And you’ll help Vi with the dishes tonight, yeah?”

“Of course, Mom. Who do you think I am?”

She narrows her eyes. “The same boy who left Rocky with everything all the time.”

“She got paid to do it, but okay.” His phone buzzes in his hand. “Have fun.”

“Mhm.” She heads into the kitchen, and he opens the new message.

 

 

> _To Micah // June 16, 2017 (6:48 pm)  
>  _**Ralph Angel (Uncle Rah):**  She can’t answer my messages but she can show up unannounced  
>  **Ralph Angel (Uncle Rah):**  That’s yo mama

 

It is. And, since it’s his mom, he’s kind of required to harsh the mood for her, right? He calls after her, “And I _am_  waiting up! So tell him that you have a son at home who needs you, okay?”

Perks of being at Vi’s he guesses.

/

/


End file.
